Remember
by Bree Z Claire
Summary: In honor of Remembrance day. The students of Dalton Academy take two minutes of their time to honor their veterans.  CP Coulter's Dalton, not Glee . For those of you who know, Pittance of time by Terry Kelly is featured.


_Hello everyone!_

_Remebrance Day is fast approaching and this song popped into my head and I just had to write something...don't ask me why. At my elementary school it would always be played at the assemblies so every November 11th I remember this song. For some reason when I heard this song, I wondered how the Tweedles would do during this day so naturally I just wrote what came to me and eventually it turned into this. It's short and it's simple. I hope you enjoy it._

_Enjoy,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**I do not own Glee or Dalton.**_

* * *

><p>It was a rowdy Friday morning at Dalton Academy and everyone was excited for the weekend. But when the large grandfather clock stuck 11:00AM, the speakers crackled and the voice of Dean Ramsey was heard over the entire school.<p>

"Good morning students, at eleven o'clock on this 11th day of November, I'd like to invite you to join me in two minutes of silence in honour of our veterans."

A familiar tune filled Dalton from the classrooms to the soccer fields to the parking lots of the school. Students immediately halted their games and fun to stand and lower their heads in respect. Even the Warblers remained silent for a moment of time.

_They fought and some died for their homeland  
>They fought and some died now it's our land<br>Look at his little child, there's no fear in her eyes  
>Could he not show respect for other dads who have died?<em>

From across the hall, Reed caught sight of Dwight clutching his pendulum tightly in his hand as he bowed his head. His eyes were shut tight.

_Take__ two __minutes, __would __you__ mind?__  
>It<em>_'__s__ a __pittance__ of __time__  
>For<em>_ the __boys__ and__ the__ girls __who__ went __over__  
>In<em>_ peace__ may__ they__ rest,__ may__ we__ never__ forget __why __they __died.__  
>It<em>_'__s __a __pittance __of __time_

Identical boys glanced at one another from where they stood on the common room table, Nerf guns ready to fire. Evan brushed his shoulder against his brother and the two lowered their weapons to stand silently, remembering. Wonderland could wait for a pittance of time.

Blaine and Logan stood face to face in the gym preparing for fencing practice. Their eyes locked for long moment; finally they set down their sabres and stood together in silence. Blaine reached up quickly to hold his grandfather's pocket watch gently in both hands.

_God forgive me for wanting to strike him  
>Give me strength so as not to be like him<br>My heart pounds in my breast, fingers pressed to my lips  
>My throat wants to bawl out, my tongue barely resists<br>_

Kurt jumped out of his Navigator. He had stayed the night over at Mercedes and was now late for class. A quiet tuned played solemnly on the speakers made him pause. He looked around at the sheer lack of madness around him. He spotted Julian from a few feet away standing perfectly still by the steps next to Derek, who also stood with his head bowed. When the melody finally registered, Kurt smiled and followed suit.

_But two minutes I will bide  
>It's a pittance of time<br>For the boys and the girls who went over  
>In peace may they rest, may we never forget why they died.<br>It's a pittance of time_

_Read the letters and poems of the heroes at home_  
><em>They have casualties, battles, and fears of their own<em>  
><em>There's a price to be paid if you go, if you stay<em>  
><em>Freedom is fought for and won in numerous ways<em>

Wes and David stood in English class staring straight ahead. Wes felt a sudden pressure on his hand and he looked down to spot David grasping his wrist. When their eyes met, the Asian boy gave his friend a supportive smile. David nodded.

_Take two minutes would you mind?  
>It's a pittance of time<br>For the boys and the girls all over  
>May we never forget our young become vets<br>At the end of the line it's a pittance of time  
><em>

The two Perfects stood side by side, bathing in the rare serenity of Dalton. Both knew the moment the song finished, chaos would surface in a matter of seconds, but for that instance they didn't care. Blue eyes met one another as Charlie and Justin remembered the sacrifices their Grandfathers made for them.

_It takes courage to fight in your own war  
>It takes courage to fight someone else's war<br>Our peacekeepers tell of their own living hell  
>They bring hope to foreign lands that the hatemongers can't kill.<br>_

All over Dalton, students stopped to reflect, some simply out of respect and some because of their grandparents who were in the wars. For a simple moment, the world held still to remember those who had given up so much for future generations.

_Take two minutes, would you mind?  
>It's a pittance of time<br>For the boys and the girls who go over  
>In peacetime our best still don battle dress<br>And lay their lives on the line.  
>It's a pittance of time<em>

_In Peace may they rest, lest we forget why they died._  
><em>Take a pittance of time<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**_Song used: Pittance of Time - Terry Kelly_**

**_It's a beautiful song, please listen to it :)  
><em>**


End file.
